


Summer lovin'

by GreenSunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSunshine/pseuds/GreenSunshine
Summary: Summer... The time of the year that Maia wants to do absolutely nothing!!! except from being at the beach and reading her books.Summer... The time of the year that Jace wants to do all the water sports with his friends and lie at the beach until the sun goes down.Summer... The time of the yeat that Maia and Jace believe that is the worst season to fall in love.





	Summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the character, the Shadowhunters show or the books.  
> One more AU Shadowhunters' fic about Jaia. You know that I dore them and I also love all the AU fics...I hope to enjoy it... Let me know. xx

It was probably one of the most hot summers the last twenty years. Maia and her girls were at the end of the beach, almost there that the sand was finish and the ocean's waves started. Izzy was at her phone, snapping photos of herself, the sea, her friends, herself again... Clary had a deadline to finish a sketch and she had took it with her and was really into it. The only one that really enjoying the sun and she had totally relax was Maia. She had her sunglasses and her ovesize had on and she was reading book about werewolves, vampires, faeries and a group of teenagers that their job was to kill demons and protect the humans.

  
She had her coffee on her right hand and she rolled her eyes when her least favorite chacacter did something idiotic. Maia was ready to turn on a page when something hit her on her head.

  
"What the hell was that?" She almost screamed in shock and both of her friends looked at her.  
"Oh I'm so sorry..." Someone said in front of her. "It wasn't my intention to hit you, I was targeting Izzy." The blonde one said laughing.  
"Jace... for the love of God..." Someone said behind him. "Are you ok?" The dark haired guy asked Maia and she nodded.  
"She's fine Alec..." Jace said to him and Maia looked at him ready to murder him.  
"Do you know them?" Turned to Izzy who she was red like tomato.  
"Their my brothers... and the other two are Simon and Alec's boyfriend, Magnus." She answered to her.

  
Of course... Izzy had told them a lot of times that she had three brothers... Alec, the little one - Max -, and one that her family had adopt when he was ten- Jace. Clary had already introduced herself and that Simon guy was looking at her as she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Maia looked around and rolled her eyes.

  
"Nice to meet you too guys, I'm Maia..." said and Jace opened his mouth to tell something. "Not you." She told him and opened her book and started reading again.  
He turned to look at his friends, in shock and saw that Alec and Magnus were laughing with him, Simon was flirting with that redhead girl and Izzy had a huge smirk on her face.  
"What do you mean, 'not you'?" Asked Maia who didn't look back at him.  
"It was nice to meet your friends, but not you. Apparently you're not only a douche but an idiot too."  
"No I am not!"  
"Hmhmm.." Was her response still reading and drinking her iced coffee.

  
Alec took Jace's hand and walked with him around Maia and they stop next to Izzy, a few steps away from her. They were talking with law voices and Magnus went to talk to the dark skined girl and asked her about her book. They started talking really fast and he said her something that made her laugh out loud. Jace turned his look at her and bite his lip angrily.

  
"You like her, am I right?" Izzy asked him and Jace made a face.  
"I... what?? Are you insane?"  
"Come on..." Alec said now "... you like her the moment that we walked by and saw her and when she talk to you like that you crush your face to the ground. If she told you to go jump from the cliff, you'll do it."  
"You are both insane." Jace said to them but he looked back at Maia and saw that now she was looking back at him.  
"Jump from a cliff huh? Not a bad idea..." She smirked at him and closed her book. "Coming??" Asked at him and nodded to the cliff that was near by but no one had the courage to jump from.  
Jace smirked at her and got up.  
"I thought that it wasn't nice to meet me."  
"It wasn't... but you're hot. Plus I want all day to jump from there and no one wants to come with me. I don't wanna die alone."  
"Let's die together bookworm."

The two of them started walking and Alec looked at his sister.  
"I told you..." Izzy said to him.  
"If they find out that you set them up..."  
"They will thank me every day... plus, they will fight all the time... make up sex is the best sex big brother..."  
"Izzy is right..." Magnus winked at his boyfriend and Alec smiled.


End file.
